The subject invention relates to a top hood structure for a trunk/briefcase with a telescopic lever unit that can be pulled or pushed to move the trunk/briefcase, said top hood is made of a soft plastic material, the protruding top of the telescopic lever unit may be accommodated in the top hood, the surrounding edge of the top hood is sewed onto the outside of the trunk or briefcase, so that due to the property of the flexible top hood, it will be quite convenient to put or take personal articles into or out of the trunk/briefcase.